Location
by queendraconis
Summary: Daltonverse. Julian is missing and Dwight is the only person who knows where he is. He does everything in his power to save him.


**Location**

_I am starting to sense your location_

Dwight stepped off of the plane at Heathrow airport and hastily made his way towards the many rows of cabs lined up outside of its main entrance. He thought of how people back at Dalton would be running around Ohio, trying and failing to find Julian. They would be looking everywhere and anywhere; from busy hotels, to deserted warehouses, but they would never find anything. Dwight knew; he could feel it. He felt a distinct pull inside of him to where Julian was. He had sat for 2 days with his pendulum and his maps of Ohio and the surrounding areas and had no results, when Reed walked into his room holding a glossy book of the current fashion trends and icons of the United Kingdom, and the feeling inside of him appeared. He didn't understand at first, but he grabbed for the book and flipped through it, sensing that there was some hidden clue between the pages. It was when his eye fell across the word England that he knew; Adam had taken Julian away from America. He had taken Julian to England where nobody could find him; nobody but Dwight.

_You are somewhere in the attic__  
><em>_Looking something close to tragic__  
><em>_Dating t-shirts and your mattress__  
><em>_I'm floating on the stairwell__  
><em>_With my toes grazed in the cedar__  
><em>_Thinking softly would a tender box leave them in..._

  
>Dwight had managed to find a place in England that hired out cars, and he was currently driving around in a classic impala. It wasn't his impala, but still, it would suffice. He felt better once he had the car; like he could go anywhere he sensed was important without any delay. He first felt the feeling inside him grow stronger when he was driving around the countryside. His pendulum had shown him that Julian was somewhere in the midlands when he had furiously moved it over a map he had managed to pick up in the airport, but it was the feeling inside that led him to an abandoned barn in the middle of a great expanse of green land. He could feel something was wrong here as he pulled the car up in front of it, and an ominous atmosphere hit him with full force when he stepped through the door of the building. His senses told him to head upwards; towards the top level of the barn, and he padded the gun that was resting under the waistband of his jeans to make sure it was there. He never intended to use it, but if the situation called for it he wouldn't hesitate; this wasn't a demon he was dealing with but he was equally as dangerous.<p>

Dwight reached the top level in a little under five seconds, taking the steps two at a time whilst trying to remain silent as well. He kept to the shadows but soon found there was no need; there was nobody here. There had been, Dwight saw, as he noticed several articles of clothing and food wrappers. His breath caught in his throat and his expression hardened as he turned and his gaze fell upon a battered chair and twisted rope. He bent down to look closer, half knowing what to expect, and saw that the rope had remnants of blood pressed into it. Julian had been here for days; long enough for the rope to cut into his wrist, drawing blood, and then long enough for it to dry into the rope. Dwight turned back around; his coat billowing behind him as he all but ran down the stairs and out of the barn. Julian needed to be found. And Dwight would find him.

_And what a flammable heart I've been given__  
><em>_You could be in several different places__  
><em>_I am sensing your location_

Dwight stood looking at the map that was currently resting on the hood of the impala, and hovered his pendulum over it hoping for any kind of reaction. It seemed that Adam and Julian were still in the same area, but when Dwight tried to find their location on a local map the pendulum pulled in two different directions. Dwight to tried a different pendulum, thinking that it could be a problem with the stone, but when he got the same reaction from a third pendulum he was forced to acknowledge his choice. He had to choose. There were two specific places that the pendulum was being drawn to; one towards the east and one towards the west, but only one could be the right place. Dwight had to put all of his trust in his senses; he had to choose the right location or things could get a lot worse for Julian. Dwight didn't know how long Adam would keep moving Julian around before something would change. Dwight wouldn't let that happen. He closed his eyes, allowed his body to numb completely to his senses and opened his eyes. His eyes were trained on one place. He threw himself back in the car, carelessly throwing the maps on the backseat and wrapping the pendulums securely around his neck as he swung the car around and made his way east.

_I am starting to sense your location__  
><em>_You are somewhere in the basement__  
><em>_Beating on a makeshift drum kit__  
><em>_Songs that I can hardly stomach_

His senses led him to an old cottage in the middle of a forest. It didn't look as offensive as the barn did, but Dwight could tell that it was disused and uninhabited. The windows were boarded up downstairs, but upstairs they were cracked and smashed, and the door was just left open; a hollow hole rather than a door itself. Dwight braced himself as he got out of the car that he had parked just far enough away so that nobody would hear him pulling up, and approached the cottage. He listened for any sign of life, but could hear nothing but silence. He had a sick feeling in his stomach as he peered through the door, not knowing what to expect. The interior was a mirror of the outside, there were remnants of life; old furniture still placed around the room, wallpaper peeling off of the walls, an ominous atmosphere running through the whole house. Dwight crept through the lower rooms, looking for any sign of life, but found nothing to suggest anyone had been here. He checked the upper rooms, but found nothing there either. As he silently made his way towards the exit a dark feeling passed over him, and sent him clutching for his pendulums. Something was very wrong here.

_I'm floating on the stairwell__  
><em>_With my fingers shaking frantic__  
><em>_Thinking softly what a concrete mess we live in..._

He could feel it; it was drawing him further downstairs, like a force pulling in the centre of his body. He found a cellar door at the back of the kitchen and a shiver ran down his spine as he opened it, and slowly made his way down the cold concrete steps, flicking the light on as he went. He approached slowly, his senses told him everything was wrong, and the feeling was concentrated in this one room. He walked in, being careful not to disturb the floor, which was currently covered in photos, magazine clippings, posters; all of Julian. He realised quickly that nobody was here; the room had been left abandoned, but they had been here. Dwight cursed himself for choosing the wrong location. He should have known; he should have sensed that this was the wrong place. As he made to turn back and leave something in the corner of the room caught his eye; there was something on the wall, just obscured by the layout of the room, but as Dwight moved further into the cellar his heart stopped and he saw what it was. His eyes met writing on the wall; one word, written in crimson red. _Mine._

Dwight's eyes followed the trail of the blood that had dripped down the wall and saw a pool of blood beside another battered chair. Julian's time was running out, and Dwight was running out of options.

"I will find you" he whispered to nobody before running back to his car and throwing it towards the other location.

_I am to starting to sense your location__  
><em>_In an alternate dimension__  
><em>_In a country side of England__  
><em>_Spirits trapped inside the linens__  
><em>_And you're feeling quite at home there__  
><em>_Also feeling somewhat lonely__  
><em>_No one sees you in your pixelated fish nets__  
><em>_And your black and orange beret  
><em>_  
><em>  
>Dwight ran down corridor after corridor, the walls and colours blending into one as he looked desperately for any sign of movement or life, or anything at all. This was his last hope; an old abandoned mansion in the middle of nowhere. It was empty; the walls bare, the rooms dilapidated, the entire mansion eerily quiet. But he knew they were here. Before he had felt a pulling inside of him; something gradually leading him towards Julian, picking up clue after clue, but this time the feeling wasn't there. But he knew; his senses were on edge, the hairs were standing up on the back of his neck, and he could feel the atmosphere as if it were tangible. This was worse than any demon he had ever dealt with. It wasn't just that, but also that he could feel everything else around him; there were other spirits here he was sure, whether they had possessed Adam or not he would have to work out later <p>

_Oh please believe the ghost in me__  
><em>_Is doing what I can to find you out__  
><em>

He continued to run quietly, making sure to look into every corner, room, and space where Julian could be and stopped suddenly when he heard a loud scream. He turned directions, running towards the voice. He was hardly a friend of Julian, but he'd seen him on TV interviews enough to recognise his voice and that was definitely him. He stopped suddenly as he heard a muffle thud from within. Dwight peered through a crack in the door and saw a room which looked to have previously been a living room; the walls and room bare, and Adam pacing furiously in the centre. He quickly moved to the other side of the door to make sure that Julian was in his line of view and gasped when he saw him. He was crumpled in a heap on the floor, his face beaten and bruised and his body and clothes stained in red.

The hunter in Dwight told him to burst in there now and stop Adam, but his rationality took over and he stepped around a corner to rapidly place a 999 call. He placed the phone in his back pocket and took the gun out that he kept for safety. As he neared the door he saw Adam stand over Julian, about to raise his fist to his face and hit him, as Dwight assumed he had done many times before. Dwight pushed the door open, crept up to behind Adam and cocked the gun.

"Don't even think about touching him, Adam" Dwight said harshly

Adam flipped around and tried to knock the gun out of Dwight's hand. Dwight however had placed the gun back in his pocket after clicking it; completely anticipating Adam's reaction, and locked his arms around Adam's body, flipping him and restricting his movement. Adam thrashed and tried to get out of Dwight's grip, but his arms were locked behind his back. He didn't fight for long; his body weak and drained. Dwight quickly moved an arm to reach inside his jacket pocket, Adam momentarily trying to take advantage of it by struggling in Dwight's hold, but Dwight had already got what he needed. He watched Adam's body sag to the floor, the syringe of tranquilizer still stuck in his arm as his head clattered against the concrete.

"Enjoy your sleep" Dwight said bitterly before rushing towards Julian to see how badly wounded he was...or if he was even alive any more.

He was badly beaten; his face and body coloured in yellows and blues and blacks that contrasted with the spots of red that were splattered on him. Dwight found a wound on Julian's leg that was slowly leaking blood into a pool of it on the floor, but he seemed to still be breathing. He ripped off some of his shirt and tied it tightly around the wound, praying that he had done enough to keep him alive.

Dwight sat next to Julian's unconscious body until the ambulance arrived ten minutes later, and listened to all the medical talk whilst he rode with him in the ambulance, which quite frankly scared him to death. He knew that he'd done everything he was capable of but he still blamed himself for getting here too late. Julian could have been okay and conscious if he'd have just realised sooner where he was, and despite the paramedics praise of him and how he had paused Julian's bleeding he would always blame himself.

Dwight made a shaky phone call to Blaine, his voice frantic and worried on the other end as he questioned Dwight about where he was. Dwight had just upped and left, leaving a note explaining that he had gone to find Julian, but not telling where he had gone. He didn't think that people would worry about him; his only thought was getting to Julian before something terrible happened. Dwight explained what had happened to Julian, that Adam was in custody, and that Julian was in hospital, and told Blaine to tell Logan and Derek and his family.

Dwight sat in the hospital room in an uncomfortable metal chair until Julian awoke, and made to leave the room; knowing that his work had been done. Julian was fine.

"Dwight?" Julian croaked "What are you doing here?"

Dwight turned round to face Julian "Adam's gone. I...I stopped him" He smiled weakly

"You stopped him?" Julian looked incredulous, moving to slowly sit up

"Yeah" Dwight shrugged, looking awkward.

"Err...thanks" Julian smiled, confused as to why Dwight would do that. He'd never even been friendly with the Windsor

"You're welcome..? I'm gonna go now, I've done all I need to" Dwight said hurriedly, heading for the door again

"Why did you come here...? For me I mean?" Julian asked as he watched Dwight walk towards the door

"It's what I do. Saving people...hunting things" Dwight said without turning. He didn't know what to say to Julian. He'd never been thanked before; for saving someone. He wasn't sure what to do with this gratitude.

"The family business" Julian smiled, quoting one of his favourite TV shows

"Yeah" Dwight turned around and beamed at Julian

"You know...I actually met Misha Collins at a party earlier this year. I got his number and everything. I could hook you guys up at the next party we're both at"

Dwight stared at Julian with wide, amazed eyes "Would you?"

"Yeah you just saved my life. I owe you"

"Err...Thank you!" Dwight said excitedly

"No problem. I think I'll quite like having you as a friend"

The song used was Location by Freelance Whales


End file.
